Neiro (ThatGuy3077)
Background Born 10 years before the start of the first shinobi world war Neiro was left in an orphanage in southern Fire Country as soon as he was born, Neiro was quickly adopted by the Tenyos. They were a small family of architects and builders that treated Neiro quite well but he was raised to be a companion and bodyguard for their children. The father invested a rather surprising amount of money into the boy he named Neiro or Nail, feeding him crushed up chakra stimulants in his food and drink the boy unlocked his chakra at a young age and to the father's luck this boy was a prodigy capable of moving and cycling chakra throughout his coils and tenketsu instinctively. Throughout Neiro’s childhood the father paid shinobi to teach him the basics in chakra control and manipulation. (Leaf sticking, basic three, tree and water walking.) By the time Neiro was walking he was capable of slightly enhancing his body with chakra and by the time he started to speak the Tenyo family found out that he was a natural sensor. Maybe it was due to genetics or maybe it was the chakra pills but they were happy nonetheless. Neiro could “feel” chakra and the more he focused on improving this sixth sense the more precise it became and he even found more ways to sense chakra from saturating the air or the ground or sending out pulses and with direct contact he could even tell how much chakra they have or where their tenketsu were. When Neiro turned six the Mother gave birth to a pair of beautiful twins that Neiro doted on and loved. Some might have thought that Neiro would be spiteful or envious of the fact that they got more attention or that they were treated better but Neiro was grateful to the family that took him in and treated him with love and care they gave him power, purpose and a variety of passions. As he got older Neiro only became more focused on becoming the best protector of these children, he learned how look into himself, into his own chakra and he learned to suppress it. Hide it. Make it invisible to any shinobi he’d come across and with this technique he'd observe and steal to hopefully learn from these gloriffed mercenaries that call themselves ninja. On one rather fateful day Neiro came across a silver haired man with red markings on his face talking with the lord of city he lived in. His chakra was incredibly strong and dense, leagues and many folds stronger than any shinobi he has met or seen previously even the way he walked and moved conveyed strength and pride. Deciding to trail him Neiro watched him go through a routine with what seemed to be a sword made out of lightning with many copies of himself doing various things and within seconds of meeting eyes with one of these clones phe saw a blur of movement and he was eye to eye with this man. Abilities Neiro